


You Might be Crazy (Keep it Together)

by Lunarlux



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode AU: s03e20 Echo House, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarlux/pseuds/Lunarlux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m not crazy.” Stiles mumbles. “I swear I’m not.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Might be Crazy (Keep it Together)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I haven't been around lately and I have legitimate reasons for it too, but most are personal so I don't feel comfortable sharing. I've been studying like crazy for finals and in two weeks I'll be free of school and I'll be able to write more often. Anyway, I was bored and I didn't feel like studying so I wrote this. I don't know if I'll write more but if you want more just ask and I'll try to do it.
> 
> This is obviously not canon here's what you need to know:  
> 1\. the nogisune is a little chicken shit and he didn't want to go back into the place where his dead body was or some shit idk  
> 2\. Boyd and Erica are not dead  
> 3\. Cora is in Beacon Hills being a boss ass bitch  
> 4\. Allison will not die because fuck the system thats why  
> 5\. Malia disappears when she was thirteen not eight  
> 6\. NO STALIA JUST STOP (nothing against it but like she's mentally eight and don't try to pull some bullcrap about Jeff said she was 16 or something because my friend wanted to do a research project on children isolation and how if affects their development and she told me stuff (side note: she was shot down by our school because she couldn't do human testing because thats child abuse) AND I JUST CAN'T DEAL WITH THAT SO YEAH, and I think they'd be awesome friends  
> 7\. Mental hospitals don't do these things in real life and obviously this mental hospital is breaking the law  
> 8\. OLIVER IS A CUTIE 
> 
> I got the title from the song "You're the Reason" by Victoria Justice because I'm cool like that.
> 
> Not beta'd, written in like 40 minutes with one spelling and grammar check so tell me the shit I did wrong thanks.

“You’re really stupid.” Stiles sighs into his arms. He looks up at Oliver who keeps trying to poke Stiles’s face. “Knock it off.” He grumbles as he whacks the kid’s hand away. Oliver’s face contorts into something angry before settling back again.

 

“One day I might just end up strangling you.” Oliver sighs laying his hand against Stiles’s bed frame. The cool metal soothes his throbbing headache.

 

Stiles snorts and pats Oliver on the head. “And then who would you talk to then?”

 

Oliver rolls his eyes and replies, “Malia, of course.”

 

Malia looks at him from where she’s laying on Oliver’s bed. “I’d rather rip my ears off.”

 

Oliver raises his eyebrows at her, “Well that’s just rude.”

 

Stiles waves his hand and ends up dragging it across Oliver’s face. “Shhh children, we have checks in like five seconds.”

 

Like clockwork, the nurse pops her head into the room with, “Checks,” before nodding and slipping back out.

 

Malia sighs angrily before slamming her fist into the wall. Some of the ceiling cracks and falls onto the bed. “When the hell are they gonna let us out of here?”

 

Oliver just looks at his sheets warily as Stiles says, “I dunno, until we’re not crazy, I guess.”

 

Malia glares at him, “I’m not crazy.”

 

Stiles rolls his eyes, “Yeah, well I’m not either, anymore. The freaking nogitsune just up and left once I got here.”

 

“I might be crazy.” Oliver says, grabbing his legs and pulling them up to his chest.

 

“Eh.” Stiles replies as he waves his hand around. “That’s when you don’t take your meds. Otherwise, you’re pretty normal.”

 

“Except for the fact that he doesn’t want to sleep with me.” Malia grumbles into a pillow.

 

Stiles laughs and says, “I don’t want to sleep with you either. You were a coyote for like three years. You have the mind of a thirteen year old.”

 

Malia growls and flings the pillow at Stiles’ face. Oliver catches it before all the feathers spill out of the flimsy case.

 

“Stiles stop baiting her.” Oliver sighs. Stiles smacks him in the face and makes Oliver drop his pillow. “Will you stop it?”

 

“Talk shit get hit.” Stiles shrugs. “I don’t makes the rules, man. I just follow them.” Oliver rolls his eyes and picks up his pillow.

 

“Try not to ruin my pillows, please. It’s not fun to have to lay on a hard surface for five hours because they strap me down for no god damn reason.” Oliver grumbles as he gets up and places the pillow back on the edge of his bed.

 

“Last time they strapped you was because you went on a psychotic break.” Stiles snorts.

 

“They gave me the wrong meds!”

 

“And Pam didn’t get hers and she ended up using that head drill to sodomize herself.” Malia sighs wearily.

 

Stiles scrunches his nose, “Ew, that was so disgusting.”

 

Oliver raises an eyebrow at him, “Was it? I kind of missed it. You know, being tied up on my bed.”

 

“She ran through the hallways naked with a bloody drill in her hand and blood pouring out of her ass.” Malia shudders.

 

“That’s why we don’t have carpets in the music room.” Stiles whines and crosses his arms. “Now there’s nothing to do there anymore. That stupid record they keep playing was fine as long as your feet weren’t freezing. Now it’s just stupid.”

 

Oliver blinks at him before saying, “You literally just said that a woman with a mental illness fucked up your stupid music room because your feet will get cold without carpets, yet you have shoes.”

 

“Sometimes I don’t want to wear shoes.” Stiles huffs.

 

Malia looks at them before saying, “Maybe we are crazy.”

 

Stiles opens his mouth to say something when Nurse Gladey interrupts him. “Dinner is ready. Get out.” She stands there, tapping her foot impatiently, waiting for them to leave the room.

 

Stiles groans as he gets up from the bed and he grabs the cane the hospital administered to him after Crazy Arnold pushed him down the stairs and fucked up his left knee. Malia gets up with unnatural grace and places a hand on his lower back. Oliver pushes himself off the ground and links arms with Stiles. They walk out the door after Nurse Gladey and down the hall to the dining room.

 

“Maybe we’re all just a little crazy.” Stiles whispers quietly so Nurse Gladey won’t hear.

 

“At least you don’t see spiders crawling down the walls.” Oliver huffs back.

 

Stiles looks at the ceiling and blinks a little before saying, “Pretty sure they're moths Oli.”

 

Malia snorts and looks at Nurse Gladey innocently when she turns around and glares at them. “No talking.”

 

Stiles smiles at her and asks, “When am I gonna see my dad?”

 

Nurse Gladey narrows her eyes at him, “I said no talking.” She turns around quickly and walks a little quicker than before.

 

“You’re gonna get in trouble for that.” Oliver says.

 

“Don’t care.” Stiles replies back, an even bigger, feral smile on his face.

 

“Hell yeah, fuck the system.” Malia whoops as they enter the dining room.

Crazy Arnold starts yelling as Amy picks up her chair and smashes it on the floor. A sharp whistle pierces the air and Dr. Angel stands in the other doorway of the dining room. He glares straight at Malia before saying, “Come with me Tate.” He turns and walks out and Malia scrambles after him, knowing if she doesn’t the consequences would be worse.

 

Stiles sighs before sitting down in a chair next to Crazy Arnold, who smiles at him. Oliver sits next to him and mumbles to him about how the food looks like human flesh. Stiles rips off a chunk of it with his teeth and chews it without really tasting it.

 

Malia comes back into the room twenty minutes later; she’s swaying from side to side and her eyes are glazed over. She plops down into the chair next to Oliver and says, “He did the thing.” And then she starts crying softly.

 

Stiles frowns down at his plate and Oliver almost breaks his plate. “I hate this place.” She sighs into her hands.

 

Stiles looks at the doorway where Dr. Angel is leaning. He’s smirking right at him and Stiles wants to break his face. Dr. Angel mouths, ‘you’re next’ before turning around and walking away.

 

“I’m not crazy.” Stiles mumbles. “I swear I’m not.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so remember that contest I made like a year ago and I pick three peoples prompts to write, yeah well I'll do that and post it in the summertime after finals and stuff cuz you know I feel like a dickhead not following through.


End file.
